Devilish
by oxodust
Summary: Dia yang tak berkelakuan seperti seharusnya [NaruSasu]
1. Met You

-Devilish-

Original characters by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Oxodust

**[**Met You**]**

Rantai yang menjeratnya terkadang melonggar. Kala ia harus berteriak meronta dalam pelukan malaikat. Air mata menumpuk begitu malaikat mengecup bibirnya. Begitu lembut di awal dan menjadi ganas kemudian. Dengan serakah meraup bibirnya, bermain lidah semakin dalam mencumbu.

~~~

"Naruto senpai!" seorang gadis dengan rambut keemasan bergelombang mendekatinya. Wajahnya dipenuhi semburat merah muda. Senyum yang terulas pun sama merekahnya bagai kuntum bunga. "Selamat atas kemenanganmu di tingkat nasional!"

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk ramah sembari menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal. "Ah aku jadi malu," ia berucap. Membuat ledak tawa terdengar dari keduanya.

"Kau ada waktu luang nanti?" tanya gadis itu. Naruto melirik arloji sebentar.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku sedang sibuk." jawab Naruto. Menyadari raut muka gadis itu berubah, ia menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Aku pasti punya waktu lain kali, kau mau buat janji denganku?" ia mengangkat satu alisnya, menggoda.

"Ah, tidak jadi! Entah kenapa wajahmu kelihatan menyebalkan,"

"Ahahaha, lain kali saja ya Hana,"

"Un."

~~~

Sasuke berdecih kesal mendapati ia harus duduk di depan guru konseling. Matanya berputar mendengar ceramah tiada hentinya dari guru yang hampir setengah abad mengabdi pada sekolah. "Tidak bisakah kau sehari saja berhenti membuat onar?" pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir guru tersebut.

"Aku hanya melakukannya karena bosan!" Sasuke menolak. "Aku akan terus melakukannya jika pelajaran di sekolah masih semembosankan ini," dan melempar kesalahan pada kurikulum.

Guru itu menghela napas. Ia penat mengurusi Uchiha satu itu. Kakaknya —Itachi— saja mampu menempuh pendidikan dengan baik bahkan sudah menjadi sarjana di umurnya yang tergolong muda. Kenapa adiknya begitu rewel dan tidak bisa diatur. "Kau sudah keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa kau memasukkan bubuk cabai ke dalam teh gurumu?"

"Yah... Kalian menghukumku untuk membuat teh kan, tapi tadi pagi tidak ada gula, aku sudah cari kemana-mana." Sasuke kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Padahal menurutnya mencampurkan teh dengan cabai adalah ide bagus. Guru itu tidak punya selera humor atau apa sih.

"Jangan banyak alasan, keluar dari kantorku," tegasnya.

Sasuke terkekeh lega. Akhirnya ia bebas dari ocehan tak jelas. Selama di ruang konseling tadi, ia hanya berpikir untuk membeli taiyaki di depan sekolah. Tapi keinginannya sekarang menguap entah kemana. Netra kelamnya menatap gedung olahraga dari kejauhan. Ia mengesampingkan tasnya dan memilih memasuki gedung.

Ini sudah sore sekali. Harusnya murid yang ikut klub taekwondo maupun kyudo sudah pulang. Tapi ia sempat mendengar benda berjatuhan dari gudang dekat panggung. Sasuke menjatuhkan tasnya dan perlahan mendekati gudang. Hatinya berharap-harap cemas tidak ada seorang pun di dalam sana.

Tangannya tergoda untuk membuka kenop pintu. Mendadak terdengar desah nafas berat dari dalam. Sasuke menarik balik tangannya dan merapat ke pintu, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang ada di dalam.

Baru saja menempelkan telinganya, pintu tersebut didorong. Membuatnya tersungkur dan jatuh ke belakang. "Ahh!" ia mengaduh. Netra kelamnya berusaha melihat siapa sekiranya yang membuka pintu sekeras itu.

Pemuda pirang bermanik biru jernih menatapnya terkejut. Dengan putung rokok di sela tangan kanannya. Keduanya masih tampak terkejut. Mata yang membelalak menatap satu sama lain. Sasuke masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan berharap yang ia lihat hanya pekerja bangunan biasa. Oh tidak, dia menggunakan seragam. Otak si raven berputar lagi, mungkin dia anak sekolah lain. Tidak, pemuda itu mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau merokok?!" Sasuke segera bangkit dan berkacak pinggang. Meneliti surai pirang dari atas ke bawah.

"Entahlah, menurutmu?" ia malah melempar senyum. Kemudian keluar dari gedung, menjatuhkan putung rokok dan menginjaknya. "Lupakan apa yang kau lihat,"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya heran. Bagaimana bisa orang ini sebegitu congkaknya. Apa ia tidak takut kalau Sasuke akan melapor pada guru konseling?

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lolos begitu saja?" celetuk Sasuke.

Si pirang yang semula ingin mengambil kembali tasnya jadi berbalik, menoleh dan memperhatikan Sasuke. "Kau Uchiha Sasuke, kan?" ia menarik ranselnya dan berdiri menghadap Sasuke.

"Ya,"

"Suka membuat onar, tidak taat peraturan, para guru membencimu, tidak akan ada yang percaya padamu," jawab surai pirang tenang. Seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya. "Kau sungguh berkebalikan denganku,"

"Jangan sok tahu," gertak Sasuke.

Pria itu malah berjalan tak acuh. Bahunya menabrak Sasuke. "Kuharap kita tidak bertemu lagi," ucapnya dingin.

"Apa-apaan dia," Sasuke menatap tak percaya.

~~~

Sasuke terpaksa duduk tenang saat pidato pagi. Pergantian OSIS dan sambutan pemenang kompetisi anggar nasional tampaknya harus diumumkan secepat mungkin. Para guru memberikan mandat pada Suigetsu untuk menjaganya agar tidak kabur. Pemuda itu satu-satunya teman Sasuke yang dianggap waras.

"Aku bosan..." keluh Sasuke. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Tenanglah," Suigetsu mengeluarkan dua buah permen susu. "Makan ini supaya kau tidak begitu bosan,"

Sebenarnya Sasuke itu lugu dan menggemaskan. Hanya saja tingkah jahilnya yang kadang kelewat batas membuat siapapun pusing setengah mati. Tapi Suigetsu berani bersumpah atas nama buyutnya ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke melakukan hal diluar nalar remaja. Misalnya merokok, narkoba, pergaulan bebas, dan lainnya.

Pantas saja Itachi begitu menyayangi adiknya satu ini.

"..Dan sambutan dari Namikaze Naruto, peraih medali emas kompetisi Anggar Nasional.." samar-samar Sasuke mendengarnya. Ia sungguh bersyukur acara pidato akan segera berakhir dengan sambutan terakhir ini.

Namun manik kelamnya kini membulat sempurna begitu tahu pemuda pirang yang diminta naik ke atas panggung. "Su-suigetsu... orang itu... siapa?"

"Oh, hanya kakak kelas biasa,"

"Saya sungguh berterimakasih pada pihak sekolah yang sudah mau memberikan saya kesempatan untuk mengikuti pertandingan dan memberikan kepercayaan pada saya untuk menjadi juara,"

Sasuke terpaku. Mata mereka bertatapan sepersekian detik namun Sasuke segera melempar pandangannya. Tidak menyadari si surai pirang tengah tersenyum samar.

"Dan saya ingin berterimakasih secara personal pada seseorang, Uchiha Sasuke, terimakasih telah membantuku bermain anggar bersama," ucapnya diikuti senyuman formal.

Seluruh siswa riuh. Guru-guru sampai kesulitan menenangkan mereka. Sementara Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan dua tangan, tak berkutik. "Kau bisa main anggar? sejak kapan?" Suigetsu melongo.

"Ssht! dia hanya menggangguku! aku tidak suka diperhatikan begini!" bisiknya.

"Kau buat masalah apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Suigetsu cepat. Ia melepaskan jaketnya dan buru-buru menutupi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak buat masalah! aku hanya tidak sengaja saja!" Sasuke mengeluarkan kepalanya dari celah jaket.

"Kau selalu bilang seperti itu tiap buat ulah!"

"Ayo keluar dari sini," bisik Sasuke. Mereka perlahan meninggalkan kericuhan di aula.

~~~

"Dia gila! aku hanya tidak sengaja mengganggunya sekali dan dia-AHH!" Sasuke mengusak rambutnya cepat.

"Apa yang membuatnya begitu?" tanya Suigetsu.

Kamar mandi saat itu adalah ruang yang tepat bagi keduanya untuk bergosip. "Sore setelah dimarahi, aku mendengar suara dari gedung olahraga, karena penasaran aku menghampirinya, terus-"

Krieet

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Manik sejernih laut membuat kontak mata dengan netra gelap. "Uchiha?"

"Erm..." ia berdiri kikuk.

Suigetsu hanya menatap keduanya canggung dan perlahan meninggalkan TKP.


	2. Lips

-Devilish-

Original characters by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Oxodust

**[**Lips**]**

"Suigetsu!" teriakan tertahan dari Sasuke keluar. Ia berjanji akan menyeret Suigetsu ke neraka setelah ini berakhir.

Kini hanya tinggal dirinya dan si Namikaze itu. "Kenapa kau harus berkata seperti itu?" kini Sasuke berani bertanya. Jujur ia heran. Bukankah Naruto tak mau berurusan lagi dengannya. Katanya ia tidak ingin berpapasan lagi. Bagaimana, sih.

"Dengan begini kau tidak akan macam-macam dan mengganggu nama baikku," Naruto menjawab. Ia segera membuka risletingnya dan menyelesaikan panggilan alam.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam! kau sebegitu tidak percayanya padaku?" mata Sasuke mengerling. "Lihat mata kejujuran ini!"

Naruto menyeringai setengah mengejek. "Kau barusan hampir membicarakannya dengan Suigetsu kan?" celetuk Naruto.

Sasuke tertangkap basah. Padahal suaranya tidak sampai ke luar. "Lagipula apa hubungannya perkataanmu barusan dengan urusan kita?"

"Simpel, aku akan menarikmu kemana pun aku pergi," ia berhenti sejenak. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos begitu saja, orang akan berpikiran kita dekat karena anggar dan tidak akan mencurigai kita," Naruto kemudian mencuci tangannya di wastefel.

Sasuke yang tengah menunggu Naruto lengah mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur. Namun sebuah tangan menahan Sasuke untuk menarik pintu. Ah, mati sudah dia.

"Berbaliklah," angin dingin serasa menyapu lehernya.

Sasuke agak sedikit memejamkan matanya, berbalik dan gemetar. "Sial," umpatnya. Ia membuka mata dan menatap Naruto. Seperti hendak menantangnya. Walau ia tahu akan kalah karena sudah berada di kungkungan pemuda bongsor itu.

Naruto menyeringai. "Wajahmu menarik juga kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat begini," sambungnya. Tangannya menarik dagu Sasuke, ingin menatap keseluruhan wajah pemuda pucat itu lebih jelas.

Sasuke itu cukup cantik sebenarnya.

Ibunya menurunkan wajah cantik itu padanya walau perangainya diturunkan sang ayah.

_Menarik sekali. _

Naruto hampir saja kehilangan kesadarannya dan ingin mencuri ciuman pertama Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasakan bahaya mulai mendekat segera memberontak. Tangan kanannya lantas menampar Naruto keras. Naruto yang terkejut segera melonggarkan dorongannya pada pintu. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan sebaik mungkin dan kabur.

~~~

Suigetsu sudah mendapatkan pukulan berkali-kali di punggungnya dari Sasuke. Pukulan cinta katanya. Padahal Sasuke sudah mengerahkan seluruh amarahnya dalam pukulan itu. "Baik, baik, maafkan aku!" ia memegangi dua tangan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu apa akibatnya telah meninggalkanku di situ?!" suara Sasuke kembali meninggi.

Suigetsu menggeleng.

"Aku hampir di-uu.." dalam sekejap ia terdiam. Sungguh ia tidak akan bisa berdiri di depan Suigetsu lagi bila pemuda itu tahu bahwa dirinya hampir dicium seorang lelaki di toilet sekolah.

"Hampir di u?" Suigetsu mengulang perkataan Sasuke sembari meniru bentuk mulut lawan bicaranya. Otaknya berputar, berpikir apa yang sekiranya sedang membuat risau temannya satu itu. "Tunggu! jangan bilang padaku kau-ah! sebentar, kau dicium?" terkanya.

Kaki Sasuke melemas. Wajahnya terasa panas. Pasti saat ini ia sudah mirip kepiting rebus. Perlahan ia mengangguk. "Tapi belum..."

Suigetsu membeku. "Berarti kau mau?"

Sasuke cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin!"

Suigetsu meletakkan tangannya di dagu. Tampak berpikir apa yang membuat pria pirang itu tertarik dengan temannya. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Membuat Sasuke merinding akibat diperhatikan terlalu lekat. "Kau lihat apa sih?" Sasuke segera menyingkir.

"Tidak ada," Suigetsu hanya menggeleng.

Klek!

Pintu terbuka lebar. Wali kelas mereka, Kakashi-sensei, tengah mengantarkan seorang anak ke mejanya. Wajahnya tertutup tumpukan buku. "Yo Sasuke! Suigetsu!" sapanya. Kemudian ia kembali bersenandung dan duduk di kursi. "Letakkan di sini,"

"Baik,"

Punggung kokoh dengan rambut pirang itu. Tidakkah begitu familiar?

Sasuke tertegun. Masih penasaran siapa yang kiranya membantu Kakashi tadi. Ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Tidak pula berkedip maupun mendengar Suigetsu.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu mengguncang lengan temannya.

"A-apa?"

Suigetsu menghela napas panjang. "Kau barusan melamunkan apa, hah?" tanyanya kesal. Sasuke yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Netra oniks masih tak berpaling dari si pirang. _Hah-tunggu! pirang?!_

"Sasuke?"

Suara lain menyela. Di hadapan mereka, surai pirang berbalik, dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. "Hei, ayo kita main anggar sekarang!" ajaknya. Bukan, itu tidak terdengar seperti ajakan. Lebih pada perintah.

Sasuke menggeleng, menolak.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Suigetsu, ya kan?" matanya mengedip sebelah. Memberi tanda.

Suigetsu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Oh ayolah, tidak seru kalau kau tidak ikut," tangannya meraih leher Sasuke, menyeretnya keluar. Suigetsu hanya bertahan di tempat. Ia terkejut mendapatkan tatapan sinis. Manik biru itu menatapnya dingin sekali tadi. Apa-apaan?

~~~

"Kau mau membunuhku?!" teriak Sasuke di lorong. Naruto hanya mengorek kupingnya malas. Teriakan Sasuke tidak mempan padanya. Malah terdengar lucu karena pria itu memegang tenggorokannya sambil melempar _death glare _padanya.

"Tapi kau kan tidak mati," Naruto menyenderkan tubuh pada dinding sambil memasukkan dua tangan pada saku celana.

Sasuke sekarang sudah muak. Bisa-bisanya si rambut durian itu berkata dengan nada tak perduli seperti itu. Ini bersangkutan dengan nyawanya, lho? nyawa! Ia masih ingin melihat cerahnya dunia. "Dasar dobe muka dua!" ejeknya.

Naruto mendelik. "Teme! kau bilang apa barusan?"

Ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat.

_Ah, ia tidak suka diejek ternyata._

"Iya, kau dobe! kakak kelas pecundang!" serunya lagi.

Naruto menahan napas.

Sabar, sabar...

"Rambut durian!"

Seruan terakhir membuatnya murka. Tangannya terangkat, hendak menggendong paksa si raven. Untung saja ia ingat masih berada di area sekolah. Lihat saja ketika si Uchiha bungsu itu pulang sekolah!

Lain dengan Sasuke yang menahan tawa hanya dengan melihat raut sok _cool _Naruto berubah jadi merah padam. Mirip banteng, hehe.

"Haha! wajahmu sudah mirip tomat, tuh!" tawa Sasuke menyembur juga. Terdengar mirip kuda kehabisan napas tapi apa boleh buat.

Naruto tarik kembali ucapannya. Ia akan hukum si raven itu bahkan di tempat ini, di waktu ini, hari ini juga!

"Tahu tidak akibatnya kalau sampai membuatku kesal?" ancam Naruto. Sasuke mendadak berhenti tertawa. Lengannya dicengkram membuatnya mengaduh. Satu tarikan dan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Huah, mesum!" Sasuke memberontak.

"Di cerita dongeng anak nakal selalu dapat hukuman, kan?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"P-pelecehan se-" ucapannya terhenti begitu bibir Naruto menubruk miliknya. Tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk bernapas membuatnya sesak lebih awal. Tangannya mendorong dada bidang cepat-cepat.

"Jangan berteriak, nanti ada skandal." Naruto menarik dirinya lagi. Tersenyum puas melihat Sasuke yang kehabisan kata.

_Mainan baru yang menarik._

**—TBC—**

Ayyyyyy, makasih banyak buat reviewnya. _Gomen _kalo chap ini kurang begitu menarik. Si Sasuke lagi ngambek sih...

Sasu : "Bukan salahku!"

Naru : "Maafkan aku kanjeng ratu Uchiha Sasuke yang berkuasa atas rumah dan seisinya!"

Oxo : "Lah sampe sujud gitu" ._.

Sasu : "Mana es krimnya?"

Naru : "Silakan" masih dalam posisi yang sama tapi sekarang pantatnya goyang ngebor. Kebelet soalnya.

Sasu : "Mangganya mana?"

Naru : "Sudah hamba kupas"

Oxo : "Yah ngidam dianya"


End file.
